


In the closet

by renirabbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, flicket, implied depression, implied suicide thoughts, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renirabbit/pseuds/renirabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness is getting a bit too hard  to bare</p><p>( small flicket made of drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small Flicket made of drabbles that i did to post on someone´s Askbox on tumblr. 
> 
> it´s made of 6 little parts and i´ll be posting everyday for the next 5 days :)

Every day Stiles lays on his bed before sleeping and can't stop thinking about every little thing he did for people he loves that day and how good it feels to help.

But then he remembers how alone he really is; how little people seems to cares about him; and he can't stop wondering if they will even realized if he disappears on day.

Maybe, he thinks, his dad will have one less thing to worry about


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry for not uploading yesterday, today i will post 2 parts :)

2.

Derek didn’t know why he was running so fast, why he cared so much, but he had to get to Stiles.

Just a few minutes ago the pack and Scott where in a  meeting trying to make the best plans to deal with the shadow monsters but after a few moments he realized that things were to quiet;

"Where is Stiles?" he asked, no one knew,

"When was the last time anyone talk to him?" the answer was silence

……………………………………………………………………………………

3.

 When Derek jumps inside Stiles’ room, his heart stops. Everything is so quiet and dark; Even with his sensitive hearing it seems like the time has stop still inside that bedroom.

The air is heavy it smells like sadness, grief and hurt. He enters the room slowly, using as much caution as he can, afraid he will scare the boy he can´t see but can feel,

" Stiles, where are you?"  he voice breaks "Please.... talk to me"


	3. Chapter 3

4

 Derek hears a noise and turns just in time to see the closet doors opening.

He moves even slower,as if aproching a hunded animal, and  open the door a bit more  to have space to sit next to the boy  who is so still and hunched that he could easily pass as a bunch of clothes.

 "What are you doing here Derek?" Stiles’ voice is raspy that, makes  Derek  about wonder how long has he been sitting here without talking.

"You weren´t there."  Derek says like that was really an simple answer.

"And why is that a problem?"  Stiles mumble onto his arm without lifting his head

 "Because you are always there, because, because we need you there." 


	4. Chapter 4

5.

That made Stiles actually lift his head, Derek own heart stumble when he saw the sad vacancy on the boy´s eyes

 "Need?" he sounds so skeptical "Need?" he speaks a bit louder.

Derek raises his hands on Stiles direction but lower again before touching him

" You are so damn smart, honest and brave;  you know when to make difficult decisions but are sensible enough not to do something inexcusable. We need you there Stiles, I need you there"


	5. Chapter 5

6.

When Stiles doesn’t answer Derek gets up, brush himself off, and gives a hand to Stiles

 "C´mon let’s get out of this closet"

And when the boy giggle snort Derek breaths relieved, it may take time, but  Stiles would be ok again, he´ll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me as renirabbit on tumblr :)


End file.
